


The Best Form of Denial

by artsoupsoupart



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hicsqueak, Smut, like when i tell you it's 11k words worth of pure sex, this is all smut yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsoupsoupart/pseuds/artsoupsoupart
Summary: Pippa and an increasingly sexually frustrated Hecate.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Best Form of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own anything but my grammar and spelling mistakes. There's probably a lot bc I barely proofread it after I ran it through spellcheck and grammar check. Enjoy!

Hecate wants what Hecate cannot have. It’s always been a fault of hers since she was a young girl. She wants but refuses to let herself have or she wants, and it gets taken away from her until she can get it back. She likes a challenge. It gives her a certain thrill. Pippa knows this about her exceedingly challenging girlfriend. She knows that denying Hecate something she actually wants simply motivates the woman even more. Pippa thinks it’s why their mutual pining lasted so long after high school. It has the brunette not settling for the stars when the moon is in her reach but then deciding at the last minute to shoot for the next galaxy instead even if it takes a lifetime to get there. Still, Hecate likes instant gratification, likes to know she did something correctly as soon as it happens. Hecate is outstandingly good at perseverance and appreciates valid punishment, so Pippa must teach her patience.

It’s not often they play this particular game. Sure, Pippa has a tendency to deny Hecate her release. She tends to pause slim fingers in teasing or remove them all together, enjoying the needy gyrating of Hecate’s hips. She’ll stay perched inside of her love for a few minutes, not moving. She’ll feel the pulsing pressure of warm, slick walls that only she has access to. Honey brown eyes will watch as a perfect pink tongue pokes out to wet dry lips and catch her breathing. The sight of Hecate’s fair and toned stomach clenching and relaxing in arousal can normally persuade the blonde to bring pleasure to Hecate with little contemplation. Sometimes, though, sometimes their little game lasts for days. This time it lasts a week.

On Wednesday, Hecate gets home from work, shoulders high and tense. While it is summer break and most days are filled with lazing around the house or short walks around town, some days are filled with going off to their respective schools for random meetings or last minute signatures, or in Hecate’s case the three-week advanced chemistry course Cackle’s offered for the first time. Today, Hecate returns home around 3 in the afternoon, the last class of the three weeks over, to find Pippa out in the small garden they’ve started. There’s two glasses of orange juice, cold and freshly squeezed that morning, as if Pippa had expected the precise time Hecate would arrive home.

Hecate sits in one of the comfy chairs on the back porch with a sigh and a greeting before taking a dainty sip of juice. Pippa glances back briefly, giving the brunette a greeting of her own before finishing up her planting and inspection. When she stands from the plants, removing her gloves as she turns to Hecate, Pippa finds the woman with two fingers on each hand pressed to her temples.

“Long day, darling?”

Silently the woman reaches out a hand that Pippa has no problem taking. With a small “oh”, she finds herself sitting across Hecate’s lap and wrapped in a warm embrace. Her arms instantly move to take down the bun that’s no doubt not helping her headache. She places a kiss to each temple as she takes down the now ponytail completely and gently scratches her fingers along Hecate’s scalp.

“Pipsqueak, it was indeed a long day. These students are exhausting in the best and worst of ways.”

The headmistress’s face drops in sympathy. “How about we get some food in you and then get you relaxed.”

For the next few hours it seems as though Hecate is on autopilot. Tired and stressed, she allows Pippa to make her a late snack. She allows herself to sit on the couch and enjoy a peaceful hour alone at Pippa’s insistence. All the while the blonde goes off to draw Hecate a bath which she joins with ease. The science teacher let’s her hair be taken care of and her body washed by Pippa, let’s herself be held in the arms of her love as the water grows cold. Then they dress and eat some leftovers, both so relaxed that neither wants to bother with cooking.

After dinner, Pippa talks the brunette into a candlelit massage. A relaxing one that requires Hecate to be completely nude while Pippa is completely covered. She starts with Hecate on her stomach, the palms of her hands covered with a moisturizing oil as she presses them against sharp shoulders that take some prodding to get to relax. Pippa makes her way down her girlfriend’s back, reveling in just how smooth her skin is. Her trail leads her down delicately lithe legs and over her feet before she reversed upwards, kneading at her ass. The whole time she’s receiving moans and sighs that have her practically dripping.

Pippa finishes and rolls Hecate onto her back, a perfectly carved brow raised as she continues, starting again at the brunette’s neck. Hecate relaxes even further into the bed as skilled hands make their way over her collarbone and shoulders. When oiled thumbs run over erect nipples, Pippa watches as deep brown eyes closed and sparkling teeth bite at her lower lip. It has her leaning down to capture a deep kiss before remembering she promised a massage.

Much the same, she moves down the front of Hecate’s body with her hands as she did the back, but soft kisses accompany them every once in a while. She slips past where Hecate is no doubt throbbing — she hasn’t stopped moaning and gasping under Pippa’s lips — in favor of caressing and releasing tension from her thighs and legs. Hecate is practically lead in bed, dead weight and somewhere between slumber and lust. So, Pippa parts her legs, greeted by supple and drenched pink lips. Two pairs of brown eyes meet as the blonde presses a kiss just above her clit. Pippa just knows she’ll never get tired of the taste of Hecate; wishes she could bottle the taste and have it whenever she pleases. The blonde teases and kisses off center again and again as Hecate pants above her. A painted finger strokes gently at heated flesh then slips ever so easily inside, soon to be joined by two more digits. And then she’s back face to face with her, fucking into Hecate as she watches silent curse words be mouthed, stroking and curling and suckling at her until the most put together woman she knows is audibly gasping and trembling in her release.

Pippa finds herself straddling one of Hecate’s thighs in an instant, robe removed and a nipple latched between kiss-plumped lips. The two hands that have found her hips pull and push her; encouraging the radiating pleasure that comes from the movement. Just as soon as one breast is traded for the other, Pippa is on her back, pressed between her lover who is making a trail of her own down her body and the bed. It doesn’t take long for Hecate to have Pippa’s legs around her neck as she laps and sucks her to release, Pippa’s fingers grabbing purchase on the covers and back arched in pleasure.

About an hour and a half later, the couple is spent, Pippa’s head in the crook of her lover’s neck and a leg thrown over her, enjoying the feel of black fingernails drawing random shapes against her skin. Pippa presses a few soft kisses to Hecate’s neck and speaks first, “Let’s play a game, darling.”

“What type of game?”

“It’ll be a very hard one, Hecate.” Immediately, the brunette knows this won’t be an ordinary game. It has her clenching her thighs under the press of Pippa’s hips. She meets eyes that are dangerously low but also bright with adventure. “Yes, a very special, very hard game.”

There’s some hesitation. There always is because Pippa and Hecate constantly surprise each other with what they’ll do in the bedroom. “What are the rules?”

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so,” Hecate moves to speak, because they’ve played this game before (play it more often than Hecate would ever admit to anyone — not that she would) and she figures it’ll be like every other time, but Pippa stops her. “But I mean it, no matter how often you beg, no matter how badly you want, you must have my permission.”

There’s something in Pippa’s eyes, a gleam or a sparkle, and Hecate knows there’s something up Pippa’s metaphorical sleeve. It’s confirmed by the way the blonde returns to placing kisses down the column of her neck. “And?”

“You must last one week,” she whispers against the curve of Hecate’s ear. There it is. That challenge that she was expecting. And of course, she’ll accept it because while Hecate thinks that’s a bit extreme she is competitive in the worst way and she knows the blonde thinks she won’t last. “And if we’re ever playing, and it gets too much, you must say so, you must say donut. I mean it, Hiccup, you need my permission.”

Contemplation is written all over Hecate’s face and it truly makes Pippa smile. This beautiful woman whom she loves dearly really has to think about everything. She has to analyze each situation, weigh out the pros and cons, potentially make a list and it’s made Pippa love her even more. The headmistress props herself up on one arm, watching as lines form in thought, getting lost in eyes that are simply deep pools of emotion. She reaches up with a finger and delicately runs it over pursed lips, knowing that if she doesn’t say anything they’ll be lying here for another two hours as the brunette thinks.

“Hiccup...”

“Fine. We can play this game.”

With a grin that matches the Cheshire Cat, Pippa rolls back over on Hecate, taking her lips with a roughness that wasn’t there before. Pippa would like to think she has mastered the art of bringing Hecate to the brink of an orgasm, just to cut it off just before she can soar. She’d like to think she’s knows that tall, lean body and mind really well.

Hecate is a very tactile person. She’s not very good with words unless she’s explaining some recipe or experiment or theory. And she doesn’t necessarily like the physical affection of others unless she’s comfortable with them. There’s no one she’s more comfortable with than Pippa who causes her to be very sensitive. It’s shown as Pippa not-so-gently pins Hecate’s hands over her head and rolls her hips against her.

Hecate is already reactive from the multiple orgasms she’s still recovering from so when Pippa slides her fingers over her clit, she twitches slight. Pippa’s devious grin is still very much present as she scratches down Hecate’s inner thigh, enough to draw small, thin welts, chuckling dangerously as the brunette trembles under her in anticipation. With a swiftness, Pippa has Hecate needy and whimpering and she hasn’t even really touched her yet.

“Where do you want me, Hecate?”

“In... in...” her eyes blink rapidly at the sensation of circles being drawn around her clit. “In me, Pippa.”

She gives her what she wants, slips two fingers deep inside and strokes against wet silk and watches as lust filled eyes close. That won’t do. The blonde wants to see her girlfriend, so she pause. “Open your eyes.”

It takes a few seconds but then Hecate’s eyes a low and glazed over in euphoria. Pippa continues her ministrations, watching as Hecate rocks and rolls and pants and whines. Pippa brings her to the cusp three times with no release. The final time, brown eyes burn into pale skin as Pippa watches her relatively quiet girlfriend writhe and squirm and quiver through moan after moan until she’s says donut and Pippa removes her fingers. She lets Hecate lick them clean before giving her a deep kiss and letting the brunette fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

During the semester, Hecate and Pippa make it a habit to always play chess. They both have a tendency to throw themselves into their work and since they’ve been together, Pippa has been able to convince Hecate to fly more which has opened an avenue of ventures for the woman. The amount of conferences and galas Pippa has had the pleasure of being a plus one to has doubled. Thursdays, however, no matter where they are has always been honored, even that month Pippa had been in the United States.

They’re well into their second game, a steady flow of conversation about nothing and everything between the two of them.

She doesn’t know what possessed her, but she lets it slip out anyway. “You could have your way with me anytime; and any place and I still wouldn’t be desperate enough to beg you to let me” she drops her voice though they’re the only two in the entire house before whispering, “cum.”

“Is that a definite promise, Hecate Hardbroom?”

“Yes, yes it is,” she finally looks up to find eyes that have darkened inexplicably with lust. She’s made a mistake.

“Well then let’s make our little game harder.” Pippa moves a piece on the board, but Hecate isn’t paying attention the chess anymore. “You are at my mercy, my will, any time and any place. You do as I say, when I say it, where I say it.” In a few simple moves with a distracted Hecate, Pippa wins the game and stands from her seat. “Follow me.”

She leaves Hecate staring at the board and contemplating all of her life choices. It takes the brunette a few seconds to register that she’s been asked to follow, and she rises from her seat to do just that. She follows her all the way outside, to their spacious backyard, noting the sly grin on her lover’s face in the pale moonlight. Pippa can be... experimental. And enthusiastic. Hecate should have never been so confident, so cocky, because Pippa has a way of broadening her horizons in more than ways than one.

Hecate hopes her sudden nerves don’t show. She tilts her head high and raises a brow at her girlfriend who pulls a large blanket from their storage. Silently, she watches as the headmistress spreads the blanket out and then sits on it, patting the space next to her. She joins her, already flushing with color in expectancy.

They sit in a peaceful silence, Pippa prompting Hecate to tell her about a few constellations, something they used to do as children. Pippa loves when Hecate talks about things she’s interested in, loves to watch as her eyes sparkle just so and her voice lifts in awe. She truly believes she falls in love a little more every single time. Hecate notices Pippa staring at her as she talks about the Cygnus constellation, notices she’s not really paying attention. It causes her brow to scrunch lightly and then relax when she feels Pippa’s lips pressed against hers, somewhere between gently and rough, and she lets out a very audible gasp.

At Hecate’s gentle moan, Pippa grins. “If you’re too loud, the neighbors will hear.”

“I’ve never been the one to be loud, dear.” Hecate smirks. They both know who is the reason why they’ve almost been caught before.

“Let’s try to change that.”

And try Pippa does. She licks and strokes at Hecate, bringing her up and up to the edge but never letting her fall over. The brunette is putty under her lips and fingers by the time Pippa is done playing.

* * *

“Hello, darling” she hears from a sing-songing Pippa who’s coming in from her morning run on Friday. Hecate already has both a glass of water and a cup of tea ready, heated on some device Pippa had purchased.

“Good morning,” she smiles, looking up from the papers she’s grading and Pippa can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to her lips before gulping down the water.

The blonde places the glass back on the coaster before making her way to Hecate, where her fingers immediately find purchase to her hair, plucking bobby pins from their place in the low bun, smoothing out her ponytail. For months now, she has been trying to convince Hecate to wear different hairstyles and sometimes she just takes it upon herself to change it. At first Hecate would scoff and return the hairstyle back to normal, but over time she found herself appreciating the changes, even choosing some hairstyles voluntarily.

Pippa finds herself standing between Hecate’s legs, fingers still gently pulling at a few small tangles. “The dinner at Julie and Dimity’s is tonight. They finally finished up the house last week and they’re all moved in.”

“I suppose we are expected to make an appearance.” Hecate looks up from grading the last papers of some students who had taken the early summer chemistry course, red pin perched between her fingers.

“You sound like you don’t want to see your best friend.”

“You’re my best friend. I see you every day,” she sniffs out before turning back to the news on her tablet.

Pippa clicks her tongue, “I don’t know why you act like you and Dimity aren’t friends. Practically sisters.”

“You,” Hecate points at her “you bite your tongue.”

Pippa simply laughs and gives her another kiss, nipping at Hecate’s tongue in the process before she skips off the shower.

...

She shouldn’t have said yes to this. The dinner and games is bad enough without the addition of their little toy. She shouldn’t have been so willing because it’s day four of being denied sweet release and vibrating panties are not the move. The silk is too smooth, sliding against her as she shifts in her seat. Hecate has to pretend to not be on the cusp of peaking around all of their friends and colleagues and it has her cheeks flushing a deep red.

Pippa has gone easy on her. It could be so much worse, and she knows it. It was worse in the car ride over, where the vibrations were loud and intense. Pippa had Hecate panting and writhing against the seat in the car as she cruised along, one hand gripping the steering wheel, one hand on her phone, adjusting the speed and pattern of the underwear. Hecate has been bright so close to her climax twice before the made it to Julie and Dimity’s new home. They had to sit in the car for five minutes when they arrived, just so Hecate could calm down enough to walk on shaky legs.

Dinner had been a struggle, but not horribly so. She easily sat up straighter and pressed her legs together, at one point playing the system by using her thighs to pull the underwear away from her throbbing core. She’s uncomfortable in panties so saturated she has half a mind to take them off, a fact she lets Pippa know of as they move from the dining room to the living room for games. The blonde is no help, mentioning that without underwear, her punishment for the night would be over and she’d mostly likely just make a mess.

Now there’s a soft pulsing vibration against her as Pippa sits next to her, no, presses next to her, and she thinks she might truly internally combust. It’s not the strongest of vibrations, but it’s present and real and she’s already been teetering for days, so it takes every bit of focus and resolve to do as she’s told, to not come.

Hecate thanks her stars that no one really expects her to actually socialize. She laughs in the right places, comments when directly asked, but all together she’s thankful that Pippa is the one who can shine during the more mundane topics. Especially when the blonde decides the best way to make more room on the couch for some ridiculous game is to settle in her lap like quite a few couples have already done. It’s here that the blonde must realize that she muffles the sound of the underwear even more because suddenly the pulsing is stronger but still quiet. The pressure of Pippa being in her lap only presses the vibrating cloth more firmly against her core and Hecate has to press her head against Pippa’s shoulder to find her focus.

The brunette is completely fine during the first round. She even almost wins, and Pippa can’t have that. She can’t let her become accustomed to the feeling, so she increases the vibrations until she feels Hecate twitch against her. Then she turns it down ever so slightly as one of her lover’s hands finds its place clenched slightly to her hip. Pippa realizes Hecate’s leg has started bouncing and she knows the woman is trying her damnedest to stay neutral. It continues to bounce throughout the second game and Pippa thinks she may need to up the ante when she has to suddenly shift to let Julie by to get a refill, pressing firmly against Hecate’s lap. She seems to be the only one to hear the sharp intake of breath behind her. Pippa turns her head and recognizes the face when realization hits. The closed eyes and the pinched brow and the arm that was once just a hand is wrapped around her waist. Pippa watches with intrigue as Hecate enjoys the feeling, takes in the subtle twitches of her brows and she thinks Hecate might lose this game of theirs, thinks she might come undone right here in front of their closest friends. Part of Pippa can’t lie, if the woman did cum, she wouldn’t even punish her. She’d simply take her home and continue to have her way with her.

“Pipsqueak,” Hecate manages to say as she struggles to open her eyes, hoping it looks like she’s innocently asking Pippa a question. She drops her voice when the blonde leans forward so only she can hear the small and strangled “donut”. In an instant, Pippa picks up her phone and turns the underwear completely off. Hecate pulls off her sigh of relief (or lack of relief) as a yawn by stretching broadly. She’s not really all there, somewhere between subtly catching her breath and trying to cool her body and Pippa decides for the both of them that it’s probably time to leave.

After they make their goodbyes as politely as they can, Pippa ushers Hecate from the house and out to the car, a comforting hand and a “You did so well, Hecate”. For a second, Pippa contemplates if she herself even wants to continue this game. And if she notices a knowing look on one Dimity Drill as they were leaving, well, she’ll convince Hecate it’s not a big deal when they get to that.

* * *

Saturday brings them the laziest of days. The couple wakes in each other’s arms, something that happens less now since Pippa goes on runs most mornings unless Hecate decides to join her (which occurs more often than most would think). They awaken with soft kisses to temples and lips, cheeks sliding together and noses nudging at chins and collarbones. On a normal day, they’d probably be on their way to some lazy morning love making, but today they get by with the simpler forms of intimacy.

Not much is done all day. They check the garden together, read up on some current events, and reorganize some things. They make breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, each meal taken in a different part of the house. The late afternoon brings them to a small lake after their dinner where they indulge in semisweet chocolates and donuts and glass after glass of wine. The couple walks hand in hand (with a bit of difficulty and a lot of giggling) back to their home, where they put away the makings of the day and tidy up before Pippa goes off to shower, leaving Hecate to her own devices until it’s her turn to wash the day away.

Pippa brings two cold glasses of ice water to bed that night. She places one on Hecate’s side before moving to her side of the bed. She notes the shower running so she slips into the bathroom. Behind fogging glass is her love, wet and covered in soap. Pippa leans against the counter before finding her perch there, brown eyes fixed to the shower. The room drips of lavender and vetiver, the oils flittering around Pippa as she breathes in deeply. It gets Hecate to notice her for the first time. Her girlfriend is about to reach for the handle, but Pippa stops her.

“Finish your shower, Hiccup.”

“You can join me.”

It’s tempting. Truly tempting. Their showers together are probably the most intimate moments the two of them have. She loves to wash Hecate, loves to get her clean under the spray of hot water, loves to watch the droplets drip from her breasts. The blonde knows she can’t, she wouldn’t be able to resist. Even as this little game they’re playing is hard for Hecate, it’s just as challenging for Pippa, who longs to feel her lover come undone against her mouth. “Another time, darling. Finish up.”

Her eyes never leave the blurry figure. She can tell Hecate has already washed her hair; it’s messily piled in a knot on top of her head. The brunette uses a fluffy poof of material to wash herself. Pippa watches as the bubbles of the body wash foam and Hecate delicately smooths them across her body. Over shoulders, down arms, around pert breasts, across that taut stomach she can’t wait to nip. She simply watches the smooth movement from torso to legs and the apex of her thighs with great interest.

Pippa wonders if Hecate would’ve been tempted to come undone where she not in the bathroom. Her eyes close and she imagines Hecate’s slim digits trailing down her alabaster body until they reach her deliciously warm center. She wonders how many fingers she’d use. Maybe two to start off but she’d get needy and require a third. With flushing cheeks, Pippa comes out of her imagination as her lover steps from the shower. Hecate’s too much of a good girl, too well disciplined, to do such a thing, to give herself release without Pippa’s permission. The blonde is climbing off the counter as Hecate wraps a grey towel around her body.

“Get dressed.”

Hecate dons an admiral blue nightgown that drops just above her calves when she’s done. Pippa sits her at the vanity, turns the chair so she’s facing her and not the mirror. The blonde kneels at Hecate’s feet, bringing one smooth leg up to lotion. She warms the cream between her fingers before wrapping them around one solitary foot. She goes up to the calf and then the thigh, fingers slipping her the cool fabric, a feeling contrasting the warmth of the woman beneath her hands. Pippa repeats on the other leg before moving to her place straddling Hecate’s lap. She mimics her previous moves as she moisturizes both of the brunette’s arms and over her collarbone.

They finally make eye contact and Hecate’s eyes are impossibly dark. Her breathing is deep and heavy as they are lip to lip in an instant, engulfed in the feel of each other. Could she take her right here, right now? Of course. It would be simple to return to her knees and lap at her girlfriend’s pussy, to feel the press of long, nimble fingers tangle in her hair. God it’d be so easy to hitch a leg over her shoulders and to not stop until Hecate begs her to. Instead, Pippa pulls away from the brunette and turns the chair back around after a few more frustrating pecks. The knot of top of Hecate’s head is pulled free, a motion that’s so familiar to Pippa, she could do it with her eyes closed. She gets to work; she detangles lock after lock after lock before running her hand easily through deep waves of preternaturally glossy hair. She works in all of Hecate’s normal products as she watches the woman breathe deeply with her eyes closed. The blonde smiles softly, knowing this one simple action takes a lot of trust from Hecate, knows the teacher values and cares for her hair with gentle hands and very apparent pride. The blow dryer, on a low heat, roars to life, filling the once quiet room with sound and the faint smell of flowers. It takes time and care, but eventually, the waist-length hair is dried and carefully braided down the middle of Hecate’s back.

She finally opens her eyes, small grin in place before she tangles her hands with Pippa’s, and they go off to bed. They lay together in companionable silence until Pippa is all finished with her chapter. On a normal night, she’d probably leave Hecate to her own devices. She’d simply put her book in the drawer of the nightstand next to her side of the bed, turn off her light and then curl against Hecate as she continued to read. Eventually the brunette would put away her own book or journal and adjust so that Pippa lays firmly against her chest until they drift off to a peaceful slumber.

Tonight is not that type of night.

“Put the book down, Hecate,” she mumbles as she leans forward into Hecate’s embrace, fingers already curling around the book. She takes care in placing the bookmark inside before returning it to its place on the bedside. Then she’s straddling the brunette, tan digits curling through tendrils of the most obsidian sea of hair.

Pippa hovers. She hovers just over Hecate’s firm thigh, notes her own’s placement just centimeters away from her core. She hovers over lips desperate to be kissed. The two puffs of breaths mingle together, warming the skin the touch before Pippa tilts down to kiss her. What starts off as a slow and steady kiss soon becomes filled with pure desire. Teeth clink with teeth, lips suck, tongues caress.

“I should’ve told you not to put anything on.” They both chuckle. It would’ve been more efficient.

Pippa motions for Hecate to lay down fully after getting her out of her nightgown. Still straddling her, she leans over to place scattered kisses to her chest, enjoying the feeling of hands on her ass. When she straightens, Pippa reaches over to grab her glass of water. Strategically, the takes a sip, a droplet or cool condensation dripping over one of Hecate’s already stiff nipple. The brunette inhales sharply once and then again when a drop lands again. Pippa shifts down her lover’s body just slightly and tells Hecate to close her eyes. Once she obeys, Pippa tilts the glass just slight, a trail of ice cold water trailing from the glass, landing Hecate’s chest. The brunette shudders as Pippa watches the stream of water flow between her breasts and down to her belly button, collecting there. Then Pippa dips down, swirling her tongue over the miniature puddle of water, eliciting a soft mewl of a moan from Hecate.

She does it again, tips the glass so water lands and trails down her body just to lick it up. The last time she does it, she doesn’t lick it up right away. Pippa pours more of the cool drink and lets the water slide all the way down to Hecate’s warm pussy, the contrast causing her to clench her legs together. Pink painted fingers then pluck a piece of ice from the glass, sliding it around her breast until it melts upon reaching the tip of her nipple. It’s a beautiful sight, the rise and fall of her chest, the nipples standing at perfect attention.

“Goodness, you’re beautiful,” Pippa whispers, only causing the brunette to open her eyes, blushing as she looks away. They can’t have that. She tilts her head back towards her. “Beautiful.” Pippa presses a kiss to her lips before putting another ice cube in her mouth then crawling down her lover’s body.

Hecate can’t stop her hips from rolling when Pippa’s frigid mouth descends on her. She’s wired in the best of ways, throwing her leg over a shoulder to bring her closer as she huffs and breathes and concentrates.

“I’m close, Pip,” she pants. Hecate only receives a hum and a few more licks and strokes until the ice cube melts and Pippa leans back.

Her slight relief is short lived. Blindly Pippa reaches over to the drawer of the bedside table, fingers patting around until they land on what she was looking for. The soft oh goodness she hears has her smirking as she twirls the small oval vibrator in her hand. Attentive as ever, calamander eyes follow the toy, inspecting it with renewed interest. Pippa runs the toy over kiss swollen lips that eagerly open for her. With the most mischievous grin, Pippa takes it back and sliding it into Hecate with ease. With a press of a button, it springs to life, a gentle buzz filling the air. She rubs at tone thighs, revels in the gasps and grunts and tensing and relaxing. Hecate really is a sight. When she feels a hand run through her hair, positioning her exactly where she’s needed, Pippa contemplates letting Hecate cum. Because she’s beautiful. She’s gorgeous. She’s sensual and stunning and it’s so tempting to let her let go, feel her burst against her lips, then her fingers, then her strap on.

Pippa almost misses their safe word as she’s lost in her thoughts. She lifts from the brunette, watching as Hecate breathes a little easier. Soon after, turns off the toy and slides it out of her, licking her lips when Hecate sags to the bed.

* * *

By Sunday, Hecate doesn’t know if she can resist any longer. With three days left (four if she counts today), she curses herself for extending the rules of the game; any time and any place has her constantly horny. Needy doesn’t even begin to describe what she’s feeling. When she wakes, surprisingly before Pippa, she’s hot and sweaty from a very vivid dream and a leg is thrown against the blonde, the apex of Hecate’s hips pressed deliciously against her, as she’s on her way relieve some well needed tension. Just as quickly that she realizes this, Hecate is up and in a very cold shower as she thinks about her to do list.

There’s a few things she needs to take care of, a few errands that needed to be ran before she and Pippa have to go to Sunday brunch with the Pentangle’s. She had decided that a clever pair of pants would do the trick, but the seam of each pair she tried on seemed to press ever so slightly to her covered clit and it was all too much. Sure, she could let it happen, rub against the seam of her pants in the middle of their bathroom and be as quiet as she can as she comes undone, but for some reason she figured Pippa would know if she broke the rules. The blonde would be able to tell in an instant that Hecate hadn’t played fair. Instead, Hecate chooses a long, flowing emerald green skirt and paired it with a thin cream blouse. Better, she thinks as she makes her way downstairs to her girlfriend.

They go into town, drop off some mail and pick up the laundry which they hope they’ll remember to take out the car later on. They make one extra stop to pick up Pippa’s mother, Joan, a bottle of her favorite champagne and the chocolates her father, Grayson, enjoys so much, before heading out towards their home on the other side.

In the thirty minutes it takes to get there, Pippa has encouraged Hecate to calm down. While these brunches have been a thing for years and Hecate is very comfortable around the Pentangles, she still has her moments of doubt. Every time they walk into the room, the brunette has to remind herself that these people don’t hate her, they actually love her and missed her over the years. Piper, Pippa’s younger sister, had even once admitted to wanting to invite Hecate to her own housewarming when she’d moved into her own apartment. Still, the brunette has her doubts that still creep up.

“They love you, Hic.”

“I know, I know.”

Then the couple is standing beside their car, smiles on both their faces. They walks to the door and just as Pippa is about to enter, Hecate stops her.

“Nothing...” she clears her throat. “Nothing of our game in front of your family, Pippa.”

The blonde softens. Really she does and clicks her tongue. “Of course, my love. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior while in front of our family.”

With that, the blonde enters with Hecate right behind her who tries to suppress a please smile at “our family”.

...

Pippa has essentially gone mad with power. Well, she’s probably a little more along the lines of tipsy with power. She, Piper and Joan have never been shy when it comes to the ratio of champagne to orange juice in their brunch mimosas. And they’ve done this before, snuck off to Pippa’s old room, which has been redecorated with everything adult Pippa would like, but nothing too personal in a way that maintains the integrity of its standing as a guest room as well. The couple (and the family) tends to spend the rest of the afternoon together so Pippa and Hecate have rendezvoused in the bedroom in between family time. Today, though, Pippa is fueled with desire in a different way than Hecate has seen, and it has the brunette nervous and excited all at once. So nervous that she asks the blonde to let her cum just once and then their game can resume.

“If Julie and Dimity’s housewarming were any indication of what you are capable of, then I think I deserve to get a little reprieve.”

“You said any time and any place, Hiccup.” The blonde delicately reminds her as she walks her to the bed in the center of the room.

“Your parents and your sister are downstairs, Pippa.” Clothes are being removed, bodies pressed into the fluffy mattress, and Hecate knows what sex with tipsy Pippa is like. It’s hot and passionate and sometimes a little dirty. She’s irresistible and incorrigible when she’s like this. They’ve tried things with drunk Pippa that brings them both pleasure of infinite amounts. It just makes this dumb game they’re playing even worse.

Pippa doesn’t really listen, her focus on Hecate but fueled by sex. “What exactly is your point?”

She has no point honestly; the brunette simply doesn’t think she’ll be able to withstand any more torture in the presence of her — this — their family. An orgasm, she can clean up after; a denial and she might wholeheartedly combust. “Then... then just one, Pippa, please?” Hecate has gotten to the point of begging, a feat that would normally have the blonde bending to the will of her lover. Pressed between lithe, fair legs, Pippa press a kiss just to the side of Hecate’s clit, pleased by the moan she receives from up above.

She could give in. She could stretch her skilled tongue far into heated depths and drink from the most refreshing flower any bee could care to drink from. Pippa could curl her fingers upward, find that rough patch that never fails to make Hecate tremble and shake as she strokes her to life.

“No,” she says before sucking the engorged clit into her mouth with a hum she knows sends vibrations through the brunette. “But if you say the magic word, I’ll stop.”

But Hecate doesn’t want to say it, wants to feel the blonde bring her higher and higher and feel the warmth spread to her normally cold feet and finger tips and then wants to snap like a rubber band when she topples and orgasms for the first time in days. She, however, doesn’t want to lose the game because she can last for three more days. She wants to orgasm, but she can’t and that makes her want it even more.

Hecate is brought out of her thoughts when she feels Pippa lean her head on her stomach, gazing up at her. “We don’t have to if you genuinely don’t want to, darling. You know that.”

She means it. Pippa would never force Hecate to do anything she deeply didn’t want to do. And she’s just about to move when, to her surprise, Hecate shakes her head. “No, no. I want to. I...” She clears her throat, looking up at the ceiling. “I have one request.”

“And what is that?”

“You first.”

That’s how Hecate and Pippa end up clit to clit, rubbing against each other while slick wet and trying to contain their moans for fear of being caught. They’re like teenagers, quick in their movements, but just as passionate and close as ever to the edge. Hecate ensures that Pippa climaxes first, she makes sure of it when her fingers slip between them and she works her over the edge. It takes a few seconds for the blonde to get her bearing but when she does, she rolls her hips against Hecate’s, reveling in the pants the fall from scarlet lips.

“Pippa, may I?”

“No”

She continues rocking against Hecate, slick between the two of them. They slide together, moan together, wish they could come undone together.

“Pippa, may I?” Hecate asks again because she’s so close. Probably the closest she’s let herself get and the tops of her thighs are starting to quake under Pippa’s fingers. The blonde shakes her head and says no again. Tells her she might as well stop asking because she’s not going to get what she wants, tells her that not everything can go her way all the time. And then Hecate is breathing their safe word and Pippa moves away, pulls herself from her lover and strokes herself to another orgasm of her own, leaving Hecate, fully attentive to her girlfriend, panting and rubbing her thighs together in futile hope of release.

Pippa pulls a still panting and whining Hecate into her arms and peppers her face with soft, slow kisses. “Only three more days, Hiccup. You’ve done so well so far,” she soothes, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

...

It takes a longer time to recover today than it has so far. The couple cleans up and changes into more comfortable lounge clothes before making their way downstairs.

Piper knows. Knows exactly what her sister and her lover has snuck off to Pippa’s old room to do. They think they’re sneakier than they actually are, and Piper finds it absolutely hysterical. Piper notes how they’ve not changed since high school, still flirty and shy around each other even though they’ve reconnected and have been together for years. Well, if they cannot change after all the time, the Piper can do her sisterly duties and tease them a little. She’s sitting on the couch in the television room when the couple enters, hand in hand, but not as satisfied as they’ve looked in the past. Interesting.

“Didn’t have too much fun today, did you Pip?” The little sister giggles to herself, receiving a hard glare from Pippa.

“They always have fun when they sneak off.” It’s not Piper who says it. No, it’s Joan who has the brunette’s eyes going wide and her cheeks tinting because the older blonde has a knowing look on her face, a smirk that just tells the couple they’ve been had. Hecate turns the brightest shade of red while Pippa’s jaw drops dramatically, quickly trying to change the subject.

* * *

Monday brings a small meeting of the four schools in the area at Pentangle’s Academy. The teachers from Cackle’s, Pentangle’s, Amulet’s, and Moonridge are all getting together, tasked with deciding how to go into the upcoming school year in the most effective way possible. Pentangle’s being the only coed school in the area and Moonridge being the only all boy’s school led to an interesting talk about inter-school dances and competitions.

The problem is that Hecate is on edge. She’s snapped at Pippa more than once that morning, something the blonde combats with a simple, knowing grin that makes Hecate want to scream. She’s practically hissed at a few of the teachers, her sarcasm dripping in every word. In the meeting of the chemistry teachers, Hecate has to bite her tongue at every mundane and ridiculous suggestion these inept teachers throw out in the air. By lunch time she has a building headache.

Pippa finds Hecate fast, wrapping one arm around her waist. She whispers in her ear that they will be having their meal in Pippa’s office, already pulling her in that direction. Hecate let’s herself be dragged along, shoulders high and stiff in her annoyance. Pippa motions for the brunette to sit in one of the soft, plush sitting chairs, waits until she does. Hecate picks at her lunch, mumbling softly to herself and not making eye contact with Pippa.

Pippa lets them sit in silence as they eat. “I really thought I’d see this side of you sooner.”

“Stop.”

“Really, Hiccup,” she walks over to her, sitting on the arm of the chair. “You’ve only got two days left and now is the time you’re frustrated.” Pippa’s hands rest on the lapel of Hecate’s blazer.

“Yes, well I wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for you.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Pippa coos, pulling Hecate into a soft embrace where she leans her head against Pippa stomach. They sit like this for a few more minutes as the lunch hour starts to come to a close.

“I have to make my apologies, don’t I?”

“Yes, yes you do.” She smiles when Hecate lifts her head and rolls her eyes. “Now let’s clean this up. The heads and deputies are meeting and then we’ll be done for the day”

...

Said meeting starts well. Together, the representatives of each school finalize event and convention dates, they go over mottos and curriculums. It’s really productive until the superintendent joins, one Egbert Hellibore. It’s not that Hecate and Pippa (and all the other heads and teachers) dislike Egbert, it’s just that he doesn’t have many aspects to like. Hecate, for one, is particularly annoyed every time he opens his mouth, and this time is no different. This time, it hits too close to her home away from home.

Ada has had to lean over and reassure Hecate three times as Egbert goes on to explain some statistics of having a coed school benefits the students more and that Cackles should be the next school to shift to it. Hecate, who alternates between stretching her fingers and rubbing the tips together to quell her frustration, feels Pippa’s eyes on her the whole time because in all this talk of admitting Cackle’s first male student, Hecate is fuming. It’s written on her scrunched nose, wide eyes, and tense mouth. She has enough in her to let the super continue his presentation before laying into him about how there is no logical reason to do such a thing to the school, presenting statistics of her own from purely being the deputy head. They go back and forth, the rest of the attendants’ heads mimicking those at a tennis match until Hecate is standing from her seat with a slight flare, moving around the conference table.

“There is no reason for all of this nonsense. Cackle’s has been an all-girls academy for years and it will continue to be.

He starts in his most pompous tone, “The research says —“

“I don’t care what the damn research says.” Hecate’s eyes blaze fire, her next words coming out clipped and harsh. “The answer is no.”

“Well, I never-“

“And you never will, you incompetent, imperious, little man,” she interrupts. “Meeting dismissed.” Hecate tilts her nose up and, with one final glare, storms from the room.

...

Though it was the brunette who had had the argument, Pippa is also noticeably agitated. The first half of the car ride, Hecate is still bristling until she realizes she and Pippa have not said a word the entire time, not even back at the school. It has her eyes shifting to the passenger seat, where the blond sits with her arms crossed, head and legs turned towards the window. When she tries to take her hand, Pippa moves it quickly in favor of pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. It’s not a coincidence.

They make it all the way home and as soon as they enter the house, Pippa deposits her bag and keys next to the door and then turns to Hecate. “You really called the super incompetent, in front of his face. And then stormed out! What is wrong with you?”

“He was being ridiculous.”

“Be that as it may, Hecate, there are better ways to say that something upsets you. There is also a place and time and that was not it.”

Angry and almost black eyes roll, “Oh please, do not speak to me like we’re teenagers. I realize I was out of line.“

“A little late for that realization, isn’t it?” That gets a deadly squint thrown her way. And then the couple is fully arguing, going back and forth until Pippa can no longer take it and goes off to shower.

Hecate is frustrated. She’s beyond frustrated. Between the ridiculous notions about the future of Cackle’s, her argument with Pippa, and being so sexually unsatisfied, she’s furious. She paces in their shared bedroom for five minutes, the sound of the shower just as loud as her thoughts. How dare Pippa be upset with her. How dare she think Hecate should just bite her tongue. Her gaze stares at the door of the bathroom, chest heaving in her anger and she needs to let go of this tension.

In an instant, Hecate is on her back in the middle of their bed, hand beneath her panties. She strokes with undeniable passion and rage. When her fingers find their way inside of her, she starts to see little bursts of light in her vision. Her hips roll and she sighs at the premature sparks of building bliss.

She’s drawing near her peak, undulating her hips in time with the pistoning of her fingers. She thinks of the days without release, how delicious it would feel, imagined they’re Pippa’s fingers, hot and passionate and a bit punishing. The rubber band of her pleasure stretches and pulls and tugs, just moment s away from snapping.

“You better not cum, Hecate.”

She almost doesn’t hear it because Pippa was obviously supposed to still be in the shower. Pippa watches as fingers slow to a stop, as Hecate’s breath stabilizes, and her eyes slowly draw open. Pippa’s lips form a straight line as she stalks over to her bed. “Remove your fingers now.”

As obedient as ever, Hecate does as she’s told with a soft intake of breath. Her eyes widen when a rough hand grabs her chin. Then they’re kissing, teeth harshly biting into Hecate’s lips, making the brunette flinch. It hurts but it also excites her. Pippa handles her harshly and severely but never undresses her, never touches where she’s throbbing. She’s marked by rough lips along her neck and collarbones, sure of the marks that have been left behind.

It’s over too soon, the hands and tugs of her hair. Because then Pippa is wrenching herself from Hecate, throwing over her shoulder that she should take her shower without touching herself as she leaves the room. Still in her haze, Hecate stumbles to the bathroom and does as she’s told. When she returns to the bedroom, Pippa is fast asleep for the night.

* * *

Pippa doesn’t speak to Hecate all day. Oh, they’re amiable and there’s no malice in the blonde, but she gives her this weird silent treatment. It’s unusual. Because the couple still goes about their daily routine. They still have their tea. Nothing is strange except Pippa doesn’t speak to her. She’s still touches, still caresses, still kisses her just as any normal day. It’s nearing noon when Hecate notices that this silence is going to be her punishment.

It’s as they’re winding down for the day, some random movie playing on the television they rarely use as they sit together on the sofa, that Pippa finally speaks to Hecate. The brunette is essentially a wounded kitten.

“I don’t like the way you acted yesterday, Hecate.”

Hecate sheepishly turns to look at her. She catches her lip between her teeth, anticipating the worst. A hand reaches up and slides against her scalp and then the two women are nose to nose. Roughly, Pippa pulls at long waves, wrenching Hecate’s head back. The brunette moans and winces slightly. Rarely does Pippa ever get this for forceful with her, but when she does it’s always in punishment.

“Your orgasms belong to me. I give them when I want to. And I don’t want to.” Pippa whispers before her steady tongue swipes at the shell of Hecate’s ear. The sharp inhale tells the blonde everything she needs to know, that Hecate will be a good girl and have acceptable behavior until tomorrow night.

Pippa has decided she’s not going to even please Hecate. This is a punishment, after all. With a hand still tangled in ebony locks, Pippa guides Hecate to the bedroom.

“Undress completely. Then on the bed.”

The women stare at each other for a few seconds before Pippa raises a brow. That combined with the commands that leave no room for question, has Hecate silently plucking at the buttons of her blouse. Their locked gaze doesn’t waver not even when Hecate is completely naked and moving backwards towards the bed. Not when she sits on her knees like the obedient girl she is. Not when Pippa’s hand is firmly pressed against her throat and they are nose to nose. Definitely not when sure fingers drift down to wet lips.

“On your back, legs and arms spread.” Pippa leaves her side to rifle through their closet. She returns with what Hecate can see is a set of pink, braided rope in one hand. They only use the ropes when one of them is being particularly difficult so it’s fitting they use them now. In the other is a matching riding crop. Pippa spends little time tying Hecate up, smooth rope now around her wrists and ankles, the excess around her waist and between her legs, pressed against her slit. If she moved even slightly, it would push against her hooded clit.

Eyes the color of honey simply watch her from the vanity chair that has been placed in front of the bed. “You touched yourself without my permission, Hecate,” her voice is low, deep, almost threatening. “I demand an apology.”

The brunette stays silent, doesn’t move, simply exists. In a flash, Pippa is up from her seat, the riding crop stinging at fair flesh. “You will apologize.”

Hecate hisses and scrunches her eyes clothes but does not say a word. She wants this punishment; hopes she can work Pippa up and she’ll want to leave her with an orgasm or two. Pippa runs the riding crop against her lips, down her chin and to the center of her chest. The blonde watches the rise and fall of her breasts, content to watch the whip lift with it. She runs it around pert nipples before stinging them lightly with it. Beautiful as ever, Hecate twitches with the hits, sharply inhales which turns into moans when the action is repeated. Each tingling slap to her nipples sends a current of hot electricity straight to her clit. Hecate tries to bring her thighs together, tries to desperately shift against the rope, each movement pressing the rope against her center. but is stopped by a warm hand. The hand does nothing to help her except move the rope away from her core, a stream of arousal collecting on it.

Instead of any relief, the riding crop teases around plump, juicy lips. The brunette is pulls at the rope at her wrists in pure bliss, back arching off the bed.

“You’ll hurt yourself.” Pippa chastises. With Hecate’s eyes scrunched closed, the sound of a repetitive clamping fills the room. At the frigid touch of plastic — or maybe it’s metal, Hecate can’t tell — she gasps, which quickly turns into something between a hitch of her breath and a squeal as the material is clamped to her nipple. Metal... it’s definitely metal.

“Could you cum like this, darling?” Pippa continues lightly dragging the riding crop along her inner thighs, giving a small slap to them every few seconds. “You probably could.” Her slaps rise higher and higher and become sharper and those tender, beautiful pink and red squares that pop up dot pale skin. “Yes, you could. Because you’re so talented and so good. But remember, you’re not allowed to.”

“Pi-pi-pippa...”

“Uh huh, you’re so sweet. Look how close you are.” She bends to her lays next Hecate, sure to be a breath away. “You’re could cum for me just like that if I asked. If I gave you permission.”

Pippa plays with her, punishes her, for far longer than she previously had. “All you have to do is apologize.” She adds as she runs a hand over Hecate’s twitching stomach, “You still won’t be able to cum, though.

The brunette is nothing but a corpse of whimpers and moans and pleads. Pippa hasn’t even actually touched her, but her arousal is through the roof. She probably could come undone like this, at the devices being used on her and definitely if the rope were still against her clit. It’s not, though, so this torture is too much and a little painful and she’s not allowed to cum anyway, Pippa being sure that tomorrow she’ll be able to do her pleads fall unceremoniously from her lips. Much to her relief, Pippa accepts the whispered “Please, Pippa, I’m sorry” and the strangled “I apologize. I shouldn’t have touched myself without your permission”

When her limbs are released, the brunette sags against the bed, breathless and already sore. Every sense is on fire; at some point she bit her lip and can taste the faint metal of blood, Pippa putting away the toys fills her ears. She can’t quiet open her eyes yet as Pippa’s unique scent fills her nose. And then she feels cool hands against her thighs, against the bruises that will remind her of her punishment in the morning. Pippa takes her time caring for Hecate until the woman is asleep in her arms.

* * *

By the time the next Wednesday rolls around, the teacher vibrates. She wakes filled with so much anxiety and anticipation she’s trembling. She brushes her teeth with care, sure not to press her legs too tightly together as she still feels the remnants of last nights denied orgasms. She’s wound and tense and ready for release. Hecate wonders if Pippa is going to make her wait and if so how long.

During breakfast, they sit together in the nook. Pippa throws her looks, teases her by rubbing a barefoot against Hecate’s legs, causing the brunette to shift uncomfortably. She continues her soft touches and caresses throughout the morning, watching as Hecate tries to convince herself to be patient, to not beg, to not break any rule, in the hopes that Pippa would get her off early for good behavior.

Pippa had planned on waiting until they were ready for bed. She had planned to seduce the love of her life into bed where she’d ravage her until they both were spent, reward her with orgasm after orgasm after orgasm as an end to a week of true sexual denial. The thought still has Pippa soaking through her panties, but after watching Hecate help in the garden with her toned arms bare and glistening lightly with sweat, she really doesn’t want to wait. Then, early into the afternoon, she and Hecate are freshly showered and settled on separate sides of the couch, her feet propped in the brunette’s lap as they both read. Well, Hecate reads. Pippa balances the book on her stomach with one hand, while she bites at a nail of the other as honey brown eyes peer at the delicate tendrils at her temple that fall from Hecate’s low ponytail. Her gaze flows down the slope of her nose and over the curves of lips more intoxicating than an aperol spritz.

No, Pippa didn’t plan on sliding across the couch, moving their books to the side table. She didn’t plan on caressing a cheek with one hand and cupping Hecate’s chin with the other. She didn’t plan on becoming so overcome with emotion and desire that she presses the brunette into the cushions as she kisses her, as she nips and bites until her tongue is welcomed and meeting another. Pulling off Hecate’s blouse wasn’t in her notes either and yet it’s quickly tossed aside and pink lips press to the pulse point in the brunette’s neck before her tongue stretches out to lick a line up to her ear.

“You’re so strong, Hiccup,” Pippa whispers against the brunette’s ear. “One entire week of my teasing and you’ve been such a good girl.” Hecate’s eyes roll briefly at the sudden sensations and with Pippa posed above her, peering at her like a lioness to her prey in the best of ways, she recovers and welcomes it with gusto. “So beautiful, so well behaved, and so...” she trails off, running her finger over bra covered nipples, watching as the current flows from breast to pussy each time if the way the brunette’s hips roll upward is any indication. “Sensitive. I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you think so too?”

Pippa doesn’t really give Hecate a chance to answer. With one hand still cupping Hecate’s jaw and the other well past the elastic of her partner’s long skirt, rubbing against that growing soaked spot of her panties, the teacher is rendered speechless. “Use your words, sweetheart.” Pippa singsongs, but it’s deep and husky and Pippa’s sex voice has always made Hecate weak.

“Yes,” she manages to stutter out as Pippa slips past the elastic of her underwear.

“Yes, what?”

Hecate groans. She rolls her hips forward against Pippa even in an attempt to stop. “I think I deserve a reward.”

“And what do you think that should be, hm?” Naturally pink lips are back on Hecate’s neck. They move to her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts. Hecate really is a vision, a needy, horny, desperate vision.

“I want you to...” the brunette trails off, head leaning back when Pippa pulls the cup of her bra away to catch a nipple between her lips, pulling and sucking. The hand in her underwear, deft and cool, finds her heated slit and teases it with one digit.

“What was that, Hecate? All you have to do is say what you want, my love.”

It radiates. The pleasure truly radiates, and she’s barely been touched. “I want you t-t-to fuck me,” she tries to push her hips against the solitary finger in the hopes it’ll slip inside. “Goodness, Pippa I need you.”

It was all Pippa needed to hear. They both gasp as Pippa slides that teasing finger into her. A second joins and Hecate’s jaw drops. Pippa’s gaze burns into every reaction, every growing moan, every movement that Hecate gives as she’s knuckle deep inside her. Then she’s praising Hecate, telling her how obedient she is and how proud of her she is for lasting so long. Hecate is still on edge, the “good girl” persona still apparent when she asks Pippa if she can come. And of course, Pippa says yes. She grants her permission and Hecate explodes in her hand. This contraction of muscles grips her fingers and Pippa couldn’t be more pleased as Hecate cums against her fingers, the loudest she has ever heard her, a bit of liquid collecting at their palm.

The blonde bring Hecate down, slowing her fingers to a complete stop. She swipes at her palm, tasting her girlfriend’s sweet nectar before she claims waiting lips. Pippa wraps her arms around Hecate’s neck, enjoying the how pliant she is against her. “Let’s get you to bed. We’re not done.”

Hand in hand, Pippa brings the brunette to their bedroom. There’s a drawer in their shared closet that holds their toys and vibrators. it has Hecate’s breathing already shallow. “Take your pick.”

With a lip between her teeth, Hecate runs her hands over a few of the toys. They really have expanded their repertoire of sex toys and she’s turning red at the choices. She wants Pippa to fuck her, though. After a week of peaking so close to the edge, Hecate wants Pippa to completely have her way with her. She picks up a strap on with a decent amount of girth and holds it in front of lustful brown eyes. Almost instantaneously she’s being kissed and rubbed and pushed back towards the bed.

She and Pippa undress each other completely before falling onto the bed. One of Hecate’s favorite things to do is put a strap on Pippa, the click her into place before she delves deep inside of her. Today is no different, her eyes glazed over in lust as she watches the deep purple appendage bounce gently against golden skin. She licks her lips, pulling her girlfriend on top of her. The strap on runs against her clit and since she’s already come once, it slips inside of her with ease. Both she and Pippa moan, now skin to skin, and begin their sensual dance. It’s slow and soft, kisses being exchanged and sentiments that make their stomach flutter. The pressure begins building, higher and higher, up and up, and Pippa gets braver in her movements. She straights up, lifting a toned leg to settle against her shoulder. The angle changes and Hecate’s almost black eyes roll backwards.

“Pippa...” she sighs, clutching at the sheets next to her. She’s the only thing the brunette can think about. Pippa’s hands on her hips, drawing her forward. Pippa’s lips on her ankle. Pippa’s hips meeting hers thrust for thrust.

“Cum, Hecate. Be a good girl, and cum for me,” the blonde grunts out before reaching for Hecate’s chin. “Don’t look away.”

Her bearings are all over the place, but she does it, captures Pippa’s gaze and keeps it. The heat of their stare spurs them both on, their movements becoming sloppy as the expelling of breaths, the slight freak of the bed, and Hecate’s soaking core fills the room. She’s climaxing all at one, her pussy squeezing against the strap on again and again and again. Pippa leans down to kiss her girlfriend, to rub at her sides and tell her how wonderful she is.

It’s takes a few minutes, but Hecate comes back to and has Pippa on her back. As much as she loves putting the strap-on on, it’s definitely in the way now. Not-so-gentle, Hecate removed the harness and strokes at Pippa’s center, revels in the way it pulses when she adds a single finger. She tastes her love, humming and thankful that most of her is still in the ponytail as she connects her lips to Pippa’s pussy. And she feasts. She licks and sucks and hums and fingers. Eating Pippa out has always been euphoric, always sensual, always hot. Her name falls from Pippa’s lips when the brunette adds a third finger, the telltale sign that she’s about to climax, only encouraged by the rhythmic swallowing of Hecate’s fingers.

Pippa gives Hecate two more orgasms and the brunette returns the favor. By the time they’re done, both women are covered in sweat and panting, barely able to keep their eyes open. They’re hot and tired, so much so that they don’t dare to cuddle, instead choosing to settle close enough to feel the heat radiate from the other woman as they pass out.

...

Pippa wakes and night has fallen, and everything is silent. She’s pressed against Hecate’s back and breathes in the scent of her hair. Those dark waves will definitely need a thorough detangling in the morning. When she feels Hecate shift in her sleep, Pippa simply smiles. And when the brunette turns around and cuddles up into the crook of her neck, still half asleep, Pippa closes her eyes and just enjoys the moment.

“Pipsqueak,” Hecate says, her voice still rough as she fights to stay peacefully asleep. Pippa hums in acknowledgment, her own body attempting to return to the wonderful world of slumber. “Your turn is next.”

Pippa chuckles quietly, biting her lip as she holds her girlfriend a bit tighter and they drift back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! 
> 
> Contemplated this being number of denied orgasms versus like a week and then I settled on a week, which was stressful bc then I had to write another day lol. Also, I might write 2 more companion pieces to this. We'll see. No promises. 
> 
> Also, I know very little about teaching and teaching in Europe, so if none of that made sense lets pretend that it did lol. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. If you have any prompts you'd like to see me do, hit me up on tumblr at lanassupportgroup. Or if you just wanna see who's behind these fics, I'm @artsoupsoupart on twitter!


End file.
